


Sunnydale Gets Whipped (by Xander)

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Castlevania
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: After the night is over, Xander finds out about his family line. And embraces his destiny.





	Sunnydale Gets Whipped (by Xander)

Disclaimer : The same is applied from Xander Gets Whipped. I own nothing here, save the plotline. Don't sue me. I don't have the money for it.

+

Xander spent much of the next day in the library. Although Xander was expelled, he was still helping out with the Scooby Gang. The young man felt he would never graduate anyway, but, it still stung.

Snyder kicked Xander out after the end of last night's events. He knew the principle was on the warpath, so Xander just took the blame for everything. That way, Buffy would not be expelled.

But that wasn't the most shocking moment. Xander's mind was co-opted by a monster hunter. Trevor Belmont. And he is still there. And Xander is terrified at the thought.

Last year, Xander was possessed by a primal Hyena spirit. And the only person I told the truth to is Giles. Xander thought to himself. Only to have Trevor rebut that train of thought. You entrusted him to keep that secret. Surely he would keep this silent, as well. Would he not? Trevor attempted to reason with his companion.

Xander just did what he does best. Change the subject. "Isn't it about time you told me about this great evil your family battles?" He muttered in a low voice.

Trevor sighed. Very well, Xander. The monster that I do battle with is one who was once King of Wallachia. Upon death, he begged the Devil to give him eternal life. And he went down into history as the most dangerous and sadistic vampire that ever lived. He even rivaled the Scourge of Europe. It was written down on paper by a London playwright. And still he brings darkness upon these lands.

The silent treatment gave Xander an idea that Trevor did not want to talk further. But for some reason, the words that were spoken rang in Xander's brain. "King of Wallachia. Eternal life. Sadistic vampire. London playwright." He whispered.

Following his instinct, Xander walked over to the fiction section. He kept searching until he came across a book with no spinal cover. And saw the tag at the bottom. "F. DRA. STO." He reached out and retrieved the book. The front cover said it all. "Braham Stoker's Dracula." An icy cold went down his spine.

He ran to Giles. "Giles. I want to know why you didn't tell us Dracula is real. He is the alpha vampire. The king of the undead. Master of Castlevania. I demand answers now." Xander had the same look on his face as when he stormed out to save Buffy.

Giles felt the ground beneath his feet give way to the Hellmouth. And fell back onto a chair. This gave Xander pause. He always saw Giles as a hero. One that is invulnerable. Now he knows better. Giles is getting older. And decided to go easy on the old man.

Giles sighed. "Before I arrived in Sunnydale, your prime grandfather sought me out. He gave me strict instructions not to include you in hunting the night. And when Lord Alucard gives orders. You follow them." He shook his head. "And look what happened. You found yourself there anyway." He chuckled. "And just like him, you did it for the love of a slayer."

Xander was somewhat thrilled by that fact. Trevor spoke up himself. It appears that blonde slayers and Belmonts run in the family. Xander smiled. Then something else kicked in. "Giles. Am I a Belmont?" He had a feeling he was.

Giles thought how to break it to Xander. "Very well. You are not a Belmont, Xander. You are the last." He shook his head out of pity.

Xander kept thinking of Alucard. He then looked down at the book in his hands. Dracula. Alucard. Mirror images. "Giles. One last question. What is the connection between Dracula and Alucard?" The cold dread came rushing back.

Giles put his glasses back on. And looked Xander dead in the eye. "Dracula's real name is Lord Vladimir Tepes. Alucard is also known as Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. He is Dracula's son. Trevor is the ultimate Belmont. One who was from the powers of the Devil and the powers of the FATHER. What brought this all on, son?" Giles took a special interest in Xander. He was the only who ever made Angelus do something he didn't want to do.

Xander shrugged. Trevor spoke again. You can trust him, Xander. He worries about you. Xander shut his eyes, tightly. Tell him, Xander. Xander felt tears sting his eyes. "Remember the Hyena disaster?" Giles merely nodded. "Well, there is a reason I wasn't possessed last night." Giles said nothing, but Xander received the message. Lima Charlie. "My mind is currently resided by not only myself, but one Trevor Belmont." Xander confessed.

Giles just uttered two small words. "Very well." He went back to his journals.

Xander, and Trevor, were both floored. "Giles. Why are you acting like this is business as usual? If Buffy finds out, she'll freak out." Xander was gob smacked when he saw Giles just chuckle.

"My good lad. That is if she finds out. And if she does? We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We would merely explain that you have the powers of a legendary vampire hunter. An asset that would be most helpful to her." Giles composed himself. "Now. On to more serious matters. You getting your G.E.D. So you will have the equivalent to a Senior level." He looked Xander directly in the eyes. "I care a great deal for you, lad. And no one told me to do that."

Xander smiled. "Thanks, Giles."

-

A few weeks later and Xander found himself living with the Summers. Oddly enough, an anonymous phone call to CPS landed his parents in prison. It was never said, but Xander gets the feeling that Mrs. Summers was the one who phoned them.

And he's okay by that. For the first time in his life, Alexander Belmont has a true family. Joyce is his new mother. Giles is his new father. And living day in and day out with Buffy, actually cooled his feelings for her. Xander is now the overprotective brother. And Dawn is the baby sister he never had.

Even Willow seems to be okay with it. Although she is still smarting after the talk she and Xander had. He finally broke down and told Willow that he doesn't love her like she thinks she does.

But the best part?

The endless supply of Twinkies his foster mother is giving him.

Even Trevor is enjoying it. The first time he `tasted' it, Trevor was in heaven. Something so good, should be sinful. Thank God it's not. He had mentioned.

But there was also a down side to all this. During the day, Joyce and Willow were drilling his head with facts for his G.E.D.. And the night, Giles was instructing him for battling the darkness. 

"I'm pretty sure that your grandfather can't refute the fact that your mind is shared by his own son. So he'll just have to accept that." Giles didn't mention that that was total B.S.

"Now. Maneuver Alpha Zeta 6. Go!" Giles barked.

Xander used his whip and decimated the targets. That continued until Buffy returned from her patrol.

And the slayer none the wiser.

+

A few weeks later, Xander was not a happy camper. Buffy and Angel were now dating. And that pissed him off. Xander does not approve of his `sister' doing the undead.

His `companion' tried to keep him calmed. Xander, maintain your rage. We do not know if it will come to that. Buffy can make her own decisions. Let her. Trevor advised.

Xander wondered on something. "And if those choices are wrong?" He asked his ancestor.

Trevor was silent for, what seemed like, an eternity. He answered. Then we will deal with him the Belmont way. Xander touched his whip. And smiled.

"I couldn't agree with you any more, Trevor." Xander responded.

A voice behind him caught the attention of Xander and Trevor. "It be too dangerous to patrol a cemetery at night. Especially when you speak to yourself." The voice was from someone behind them, definitely a female.

At least it's not Drusilla. Trevor mentioned, trying to alleviate the situation.

"Agreed." Xander gritted out, missing the attempt at humor. His hand went instinctively to the holy symbol of the GREAT I AM.

The anonymous figure stepped into the light. A fair-skinned girl appeared. The accent threw Xander, while Trevor picked up on it. I believe she is from the New World that Columbus `found'. He elaborated further. What is now Jamaica. And be warned, she carries herself as a fighter. Tread careful, son.

"Thanks for the heads up, Trevor" Xander whispered.

The girl stepped nearer. "Who gave you the right to interfere with MY calling!" She shouted.

Before this crazy chick could do something, Xander snapped his whip into action. "I wasn't aware that fighting the darkness required a number." He quipped. Xander twirled the whip around his head once, and snapped it toward his opponent.

But what happened next, stunned both Xander and Trevor. She caught it before it hit her. "You'll have to do better than that, pretender!" The femme fatale started to move forward, wrapping the whip around her arm as she went.

Xander countered this move, by yanking the leather cord toward himself. This move caused the mysterious fighter to be off balance. And moved for his first hit.

Or he would have been if she had not landed a solid hit on his jaw. Xander found himself on his ass, 5 feet away from where he was standing. "Ouch. That hurt. Now I know how Larry felt last October." Xander didn't know what hurt more, the punch or his sudden empathy for Larry.

Xander. Get up. Or this will be your first and last night of patrol. Trevor ordered the teenager.

Xander jumped to his feet and got into a stance that should counter her slayer styles. "Hold up. How can she fight like a Slayer? Who would have taught her?" Xander was truly confused.

Trevor felt for the lad. Yes, Xander. Quite the conundrum. But could we put this on hold, for now. As she is gaining ground, incredibly so!

Xander nodded and waited for the attack. Just as she was in reach, Xander ducked slightly and tossed her over his shoulder. A simple Judo throw. Just as Giles instructed.

But that didn't even slow her down, her cat like reflexes steadied her landing.

While Xander was ready to go forward, but Trevor advised him to retreat. We must flee Xander! If we stay she will kill you! Xander remained silent. I see. I just want to apologize, Xander. You've left me with no choice.

Xander was suddenly in the black. What happened? Where am I? What's going on?

Trevor responded. "I truly am sorry, lad." He responded in his Bavarian accent.

And with that, Xander went into a slumber. And did not wake until the next morning.

His alarm clock rang. Xander reached over to turn it off. And rolled out of bed. "Oh, man. Does anyone have the number on that bus?" Xander grumbled.

Early on, Xander realized that if he wanted to beat the others to the shower, he had to get up earlier. After showering, Xander noticed something on his face. A giant welt that covered his right eye.

Xander snuck into his room and dressed. He was used to his birth parents ignoring whatever injuries he sustained. But at breakfast, Xander found out that Joyce was much more astute.

Joyce gave Xander a look that she reserves for Buffy. "How on Earth did you get that injury, son?" She only calls him `son' when Xander is in trouble.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Xander opts to tell the partial truth. No need to get his foster sisters grounded.

"Well. It's like this, Mom, the world is a lot older than any of us have been led to believe." He started.

+

After the girls got back from school, Joyce dragged her children to the school library. And like General Patton, stormed in and put the fear of God into Giles. Or to be more accurate, the fear of Mrs. Joyce Summers.

Her face was red. Her hair, wild like. Nostrils flaring. And is like the momma bear. Protecting her cubs. "YOU!" She shrieked.

This caused Giles to drop his tea. And looked like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. He pointed his index finger at himself. A way to say, `Who? Me?'.

Joyce reached in her purse and pulled out a military grade A stun gun. A charge ignited causing an arc of electricity. "You. How dare you? Where do you get off making children to do the work of grown men? My children!" She knocked a chair over and it rolled over twice. "MY BABIES!" Joyce yelled so that it rivaled the thunder of skies.

For a moment, Giles considered whipping out a crucifix, but realized it would do no good. "Madam. I assure you. I have always put my charges first. And I would sooner die than let anything happen to any of them." Please don't find out. He silently pleaded to this wild woman.

Joyce walked over and shoved the stun gun under Giles' Adam's Apple. "Like when Buffy drowned last year? And you did nothing? As did that pedophile vampire? In fact, the only one who did anything was Xander." She mentioned with the intent to drop this so-called Watcher.

Giles went white as a sheet. "Oh. You know about that?" A nod was his answer. "I see. Well. I can explain it all. There was a prophecy that Buffy was to die. And, at the time, I thought that there was no stopping them." Joyce gripped the gun tightly, ready to unleash 600 volts through his body. "However, Xander showed me different. He taught me that a prophecy was merely words on paper. It meant nothing. And I am ashamed to admit that I was a coward. And it took a 15 year-old lad to show me true courage." He closed his eyes. "I am ready to accept whatever penance you see fit." Giles stood firm, not wavering.

Joyce thought it over. "I am going to spare you. For now. But be warned, if you do this again? There will be no warning. I will shoot you." She removed the gun and retreated some.

Giles cleared his throat. And then made himself presentable. "Quite understandable. And now that everyone else is here, I have some news." He turned to the book stacks. "You may join us, now."

A young lady stepped out. Her left arm is in a sling. And an over-sized bandage over her right eye. And Trevor swore. Oh, shit. Her. Xander was scratching his head. She looked familiar. And it finally clicked. Right before she screeched.

"YOU!" Xander went white as a sheet. The last time he saw her, was right before Trevor lo-jacked his body. "You did THIS to me!" She held up her dislocated arm.

She moved forward with the intent do harm to Xander. Only to have Buffy intervene. "You stay away from my Xander-shaped brother!" With lightning fast reflexes, Buffy rushed this crazy girl. With stake in hand.

This statement shocked Xander. This is the first time Buffy referred to Xander as `brother'. Any ideas old man? Xander asked Trevor.

Xander was treated by the silent treatment again. Great, just great. So now you've decided to be a coward?

Not cowardice, Xander. Wisdom. Big difference. Trevor corrected his descendent.

Xander decided on the best course of action. Tell the truth. "Hold up. I will explain all." He turned to his sister. "Buffy, stand down. I will deal with this."

Buffy listened for once. "All right. But if she tries anything again, I will stop her."

Xander nodded. "Thank you." He turned his attention to the new girl. "And now you. This is the second time I've told this story. Last Halloween a spell was cast. A spell that made us become our costumes. Did your Watcher keep you apprised from the events from last October?" The girl nodded. Curtly. "Well. I wasn't so much as possessed, as I was co-opted. By my ancestor Trevor Belmont." A distinct gasp escaped her lips. "So you know of my line. What happened last night was Trevor took over my body and I blacked out. I am truly sorry about what happened. And I am sorry that you were hurt." Xander never really apologized before, so he fumbled the words some.

But it was enough to get through to her. "Thank you for the explanation. And also for the apology. No one had ever said they were sorry to me before. And now to know of your lineage, you have more right to hunt the darkness than I." She bowed somewhat. Her injuries preventing her from giving a formal bow.

Xander shook his head. "This isn't a contest or birthright. If you have the power to fight the night, then you do it. You can't just keep your head down and pretend everything is alright. And if fighting with Buffy has taught me anything, there is strength in numbers." He extended his hand to the un-injured arm. "My name is Alexander Belmont. My friends and family call me Xander. What is your name?"

She accepted the open hand. "My name is Kendra. And I am the vampire slayer. Nice to meet you Xander." And shook his hand, as the thrills ran up her spine.

A loud dropping sound turned their attention to Buffy. "Hold up. You said you are the Slayer? That can't be true. I am the Slayer." She turned to Giles. "I am the Slayer. Right Giles? I have to die for there to be another Slayer. That's what Merrick told me. That's what you told me."

Xander thought it over. "You did die, Buffy. Last year during the dance. I had to force Angel to take me to the Master's lair. Then I did CPR on you to bring you back. Angel said he has no breath. I was never one to toot my own horn. Look's like I gave him too much credit. I actually thought you would know about this by now."

Buffy had a look of confusion on her face. "Angel just said that he and you went down to save me. He never went into any details. And I never pressed it." She shook her head. "What is Buffy Anne Summers' Rule #1? Do not lie to Buffy Anne Summers." The shock is now replaced with anger. "That lying bastard! Angel knew if he told the truth, I would have ended it right then and there. I would have gone to dating Xander."

Kendra raised an eyebrow. "You would date your brother?" She knew that things were different in the United States, but not this different.

"What?" Buffy was confused. Then she got it. "Oh! No, no, no. Xander is my foster brother. My mother recently took Xander in as a foster son. We aren't related by blood." She clarified the situation.

Kendra realized what Buffy was saying. "Thank you for clearing that up. Me watcher told me that the only thing worse than a demon, be a hormonal charged male teenager." She joked. Earning a few chuckles.

+

The Powers that Be were scowling at Whistler. "You must find your pet vampire, Balance Demon. And remove him from the Hellmouth. Things are as they should be."

Whistler had just enough bladder control to keep him from urinating on himself. "Understood."

+

Angel was getting ready to patrol with Buffy. Just then an irritating voice penetrated the silence. "My bosses just gave you some marching orders, Angel. You need to pack up and get the hell out of the Sunnydale." Angel turned to see his mentor.

"Whistler? What is going on? You're not making any sense." Angel replied.

Whistler felt like knocking him over the head. "Remember that I once told you I have people I report to? Well, they told me that you have to leave." His New Jersey accent responded.

Angel doesn't like to be told what to do. Something that stayed from when he was human. "Give me one good reason why."

He grabbed Angel by his shirt. "I'll give you three good reasons. Summers knows that you lied to her. There is a new Slayer in town, and she stakes first and asks questions never. And there is modern-day Belmont in Sunnydale." Whistler yanked Angel downward. "Are those good enough for you, Angel?"

Angel pushed himself away. "Buffy will forgive me. She always does. She will protect me from this new Slayer. And I've dealt with the Belmont clan before. I can do so again." Angel is so arrogant, he refuses to see what is before him.

Whistler scowled at his charge. "Are you really willing to risk your soul? Because if you stay, that is what is going to happen." And he disappeared into the darkness.

Angel smiled to himself. "She'll never believe Harris over me. Buffy will believe it was just one big misunderstanding." And his demon is smiling as well.

+

During patrol, there was an uncomfortable silence between brother and sister. Xander decided to break it. "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, Buffy. I was so afraid. Afraid that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." Xander confessed.

Buffy turned to Xander. "That wasn't what I was silent about. Since you found out that demon hunting is in your blood, I was afraid that you didn't want to patrol with me anymore. You can tell me anything, brother, and I would never judge you. Never." She smiled.

Xander wanted to believe that, but at the same time he wanted to tell her all. You must Xander. If you and Buffy are truly siblings, then you must tell her. Trevor advised Xander. And so Xander nodded. "I have one other thing to tell you, Buffy. Remember the Hyena possession?" Xander had nightmares on end for weeks afterward.

Buffy nodded. "Is this about you lying to Willow and me?" Xander was shocked. "Slayer hearing, Xander. I overheard it all. And I know why you did it, too. You were protecting us. And I appreciate it." Buffy then hugged her brother. "Now. Let's go finish our patrolling."

+

The two felt much better now the truth is told. The good mood ended when they saw Angel standing in their way. "I don't know what you were told, Buffy. But it's not true." Vampires are good at lying. No heartbeat, pulse or breath. Indicators of liars.

Buffy shook her head. "You really think you can pull a fast one on me, Angel? Xander doesn't lie to me. You, however, have made a habit of it. First, you lie about being a vampire. Then you deny your fear of Xander. And the latest is you taking the credit for saving my life." Buffy looked like she pitied her soon to be ex. "Now you expect me to take your word over the word of my brother here. And the word of a Belmont. Never come near me, my home, my friends and my family. Goodbye, Angel."

Buffy and Xander walked in, leaving a very stunned Angel outside. Stunned and angry.

+

After leaving her sheep at their homes, Cordelia Chase was heading home. Not that her parents ever worried about her. She put the key in her door, when a tall figure approached her. "Well, well. Cordelia Chase. How are you?" Cordelia smiled. She knew that voice. The voice of Buffy's boyfriend. "Hi, Angel. What's going on?"

She felt his hands touch her back, then move downward. Cordelia shivered. But she put it off as the brisk air. "Buffy and I are over with. And that made me realize that she was the wrong one for me." Cordelia bit her lip, as Angel reached her 16 year old ass.

That action sent alarm bells up to her brain. That something is wrong. Cordelia turned around. And saw her crush. But something was off. "Angel. What are you doing to me?"

Tired of talking, Angel grabbed Cordelia and forced a kiss on her. She gathered enough strength to push Angel off. "No, Angel! Stop this! This isn't you! I don't want this!" She yelled.

This angered him so, that Angel delivered a backhand across Cordelia's face. And this action scared her. "Going around in those tight-ass clothes. You're just asking for it. And all that time you spent lusting after me? And now you say no?" Angel delivered another blow. "We'll see about that." With a swift move, Angel ripped off Cordelia's blouse. Revealing her all-natural breasts. He then tore off the strapless bra. A grin spread across his face. "Look at those beauties. They even rival Darla's." Angel leaned over and bit the nipples. Now hardening because of the cool air.

This action caused Cordelia to tense up and allow her pleasure sensors to go off. She then felt her vagina to convulse.

Angel noticed this as well. "Looks like someone is ready." He reached down and ripped off her skirt and panties. Leaving a clean-shaven area. Which is highly erotic for Angel.

Angel then un-did his button and zipper. Cordelia saw this through tearful eyes. "Oh, God! No! It'll never fit! That thing will tear me apart!" Never before has Cordelia ever seen a male organ so big.

Angel snarled and dropped his briefs. "Get ready for big daddy, bitch." Without warning, Angel stuffed his erection up the unprotected virgin pussy.

Cordelia cried out in anguish. With also a portion set aside for eroticism. She could feel it pushing all the way up to her ovaries. After the first few pushes, Cordelia came. Which caused Angel to do the same.

Coating his huge member sufficiently for what Angel has in mind next. Pulling out, he noticed a gaping hole from the penetrated area. And smiled. "Always knew that cheerleaders have the tightest pussies. And now onto the real prize." Angel flipped Cordelia over and placed his cock over her ass. Cordelia realized what was going to happen. "No, Angel! I mean it! If you go through with this, I am going to tell Buffy!" She hoped that would do the trick.

Angel chuckled. "Nice try, bitch. But if Buffy barely tolerates you, what makes you so sure she'll believe your sharp tongue." He then moved back some, then rammed his member right up Cordelia's even tighter ass. "Oh, yeah! That's right! So nice and so tight!" Neither one noticed Angel's eyes flashing yellow.

After coming in her ass, Angelus left to leave her battered and broken. And just maybe he'll come back to do more damage.

And Cordelia was left sobbing at her state of body and mind.

+

The next day, Xander was studying when the phone rang. He reached for the phone. "Summers Residence. Xander Summers responding." Xander has been using the surname of his foster family. Only when he's the only one there, though.

It was a voice from the past. One he hadn't heard in ages. His middle-school girlfriend. Aura Reynard. "Xander? Cordelia didn't go to school today. I need you to be your `friend'." The way she said it was like she knew Xander's secret.

This put him off. "Aura? What are you talking about?" Trevor had been silent about that night. It seems like he only tells when his bacon is in the fire.

Aura paused. "I am talking about the middle ages warrior rattling around your skull. Had a mid-European accent. Used a whip on a gang on PCP. But they weren't vampires." She sighed. "Look. I'm sorry about breaking up with you. But this is about Cordelia. Please, Alex. Find her. She is my friend."

Xander nodded. "Alright. I will look for her. And for the record, I always knew that it wasn't your idea to break us up. I miss you, my light." Xander paused for a second. "And I still love you, Aura. That I never stopped doing."

+

Xander waited until after his mom and sisters were in bed. And got into a black body suit. One that Joyce had made for him. She felt that if she doesn't support her son, then Xander would go after the forces of darkness anyway.

So Xander went onto the search for Cordelia. He first checked her home. Standing outside her window, Trevor made it known that Cordelia wasn't there for some time.

Xander thought it over some. "Any insight you want to add, Trevor? Any places you're not telling me about?" Xander asked.

Trevor nodded. "During my time in the `driver's wheel', I came across a bar for demons and all their ilk. It is called Willy's Alibi. And I know where it lay. Follow me." He instructed his charge.

Xander chuckled. "Like I have a choice?"

+

Upon arrival, Xander would recognize Trevor's handiwork anywhere. "Once more into the breach." Xander muttered. He thought that Trevor may not know the term.

"I know what that means. Who do you think first uttered those words." Trevor replied. "Shall we?"

Xander nodded. "We shall."

Upon entering, all hell broke loose.

+

The bartender whined. "Oh, no. Not you again. The last time I barely had enough to cover the damages. And was it really necessary to shove the pool cue up that Chaos demon's ass?" He grabbed a near-by bottle of whiskey. "Poor Oarlock is still looking for a proctologist. Do have any idea how hard is it for a demon with horns and oozing mucus to find a doctor?"

Xander smirked. "We need to keep the line of communication open, Trevor." The young lad chuckled.

Trevor was confused. "Why on Earth would I want to tell you Xander?"

Xander laughed. "Because this is comedy gold right here. You can't write this stuff down." Xander composed himself. "But, that is not why we are here. So you are Willie? I want information. And if I don't get it, I will unleash Trevor on you. And your customers." Xander saw Willie go whiter than the vampires that are present. "Good. I am searching for a missing girl. 16. Long brunette hair. Body like a cheerleader. Sharp tongue. And doesn't take crap from anyone. Named after King Lear's daughter." Xander gripped his whip. Or perhaps it was Trevor. Or both.

Willie dropped the near empty bottle. "Okay. I'll talk. I don't know anything about a missing girl. And I don't know if this applies, but I heard that Angel has gone off reservation. He's doing things that hasn't happened since his days as Angelus. Angelus had a habit of stalking brunettes and `playing' with them." Willie was now sweating over the counter.

Xander used his whip and yanked Willie down. "Explain." Xander/Trevor growled.

By now, the snitch has lost all bladder control. "He once tortured and turned another brunette. Drusilla. His childe. I don't know if he has already done so with the girl. But if he left her, odds are Angelus is just warming up." His hands are shaking to the point that the entire bar is shaking.

Xander/Trevor nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation." With that he slammed Willie's head on the counter.

The regulars were smart enough not to mess with him.

+

Xander thought it over. "I say we bring in the cavalry. What do you say about that?" Xander asked, hoping there was a brighter idea.

"Agreed. If Angelus is back, we must marshal our forces to find Cordelia before it is too late. Before she becomes the next mad seer." Trevor responded.

Xander frowned. "Not the answer I was searching for, Trevor." He grumbled.

Trevor quipped back. "Then why ask it to begin with?" He smirked.

Xander shook his head. "Smartass."

+

Xander/Trevor stood before the weary and tired motley crew that was assembled. "I want to apologize for waking you all. But I came across some information that needs to be told." Xander started. And Trevor continued. "Cordelia is missing. And Angel is no more. His soul is gone. I do not subscribe to the notion of coincidence. These two are connected." He mentioned stone cold.

Giles nodded. "That does appear to be his M.O. In the past Angelus has done this before. Toying with his victims. Then at their lowest, he will destroy them." He mentioned from his extensive research. Giles has done so since Angel started helping Buffy.

Miss Calendar spoke up. "I know things about the original curse. It was my ancestors that first put his soul back. Perhaps I can come up with a new one." She theorized.

Xander/Trevor shook his head. "I doubt that would do any good. From my informant, I learned that not only is Angel's soul gone. But his sanity as well. Even if his soul is restored, Angel would still be a raving lunatic. I have seen this many a time. Where an animal is over come with madness, and the only way to deal with it, is to end it's life." He turned to Buffy. "I'm sorry Buffy, but this is the only way."

Buffy thought it over. "You're right Xander. The only way to release Angel is to destroy Angelus." She agreed. If Xander wasn't her brother, then she would have probably accused him of jealousy. "But we must still find Cordelia. She and I aren't friends, but I don't want anything to happen to her. Where do we start?"

Xander thought it over some. And came to the one thing that he never told his family. "I'll contact my ex-girlfriend. See if she knows of any of Cordelia's haunts. That is a thin lead, but, a lead nonetheless." He reached for the phone and dialed the number he knows by heart. "Aura? Good. You're still up. Is there any place that Cordelia likes to go? Just by herself? Uh-huh. Okay. Thank you. Yes, yes. I owe you big time. Well now is not exactly the best time. But after the whole thing blows over. Yeah? Okay. We'll find her. I promise. I love you, too. Goodbye, love." He hung up to see the shocked faces of his sisters.

"Ex?" Dawn was stunned. "Girlfriend?" Buffy was a little hurt. Xander and her told each other everything.

Joyce stopped them in their tracks. "Not now. I think we have more important things to deal with." She turned to her son. "What did Aura have to say?" She asked.

Xander grabbed his whip. "She said that Cordelia used to go to the Lady of our Church. In times of crisis she would go there for spiritual help. Odds are, that's where she is now. Buffy, Kendra. Grab your weapons. Everyone else? Stay here." He turned to Miss `Calendar'. "I don't suppose you know of a spell to rescind a vampire's invite?"

She nodded. "I have everything here. It will take a little bit of time, but it is doable."

Xander nodded. "OK. Once you're finished here? Instruct Willow to do the same for her home. We must cover all our bases. Tonight we face an opponent that knows us, inside and out. Tread carefully."

With that, the Slayers and hunter went on their way.

+

Upon arriving, the three found the church vacant. Trevor/Xander spoke with concern. "Be on guard Slayers. This will be a trap. Be warned." Xander has become more assure of himself. A side-effect from being a Belmont.

He opened his senses to hone out where Cordelia is. It is a failure. Then Trevor thought of another tactic. "Buffy. Kendra. Can you use your hearing to pin-point Cordelia's location?" Trevor/Xander asked of his companions.

Kendra nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She moved to the left, then to the right. Then pointed to the back. "There. In the back. Behind the crucifix. I hear a shallow breathing and increased heartbeats. A female." Kendra opened her eyes. "I believe we have found her."

Xander/Trevor spoke up. "Cordelia? It's me. Xander. Aura asked me to find you. We know that Angel lost his soul and mind. We can protect you. Cordy. Please. Trust us." Xander/Trevor begged Cordelia.

A noise echoed from Cordelia's movements. "How can you protect me? When Angel did this to me?" She walked out. Clothes torn and covered with bruises. "How can you save me when I'm already lost?" Her voice wavered.

Buffy gasped. And Kendra started to cry. While Xander and Trevor felt nothing but rage. Xander/Trevor took off his coat and draped it over Cordelia's mostly nude body. "We'll help you Cordelia. You will be you again. I give you my word." He promised.

Cordelia broke down and cried. "Who would want to help a whore?" She sobbed.

This broke Xander's heart. Cordelia is the strongest willed girl he's ever met. And to see her like this, it brings all three to tears. "We will protect you and help you. I promise." And all three hugged Cordelia in an effort to comfort her.

+

It had taken all night, but Cordelia had finally fallen asleep. And Xander gave the full report. Finding Cordelia and discovering what had befallen her.

"In the morning, we have to admit Cordelia to Sunnydale General. In her fragile state, there is no telling what could happen." Giles mentioned, all though his anger is rising. And there is a reason for that. Giles hates rapists. So does Ripper.

+

Weeks pass and things had gotten worse. Angelus taunted Xander and his family. Killing friends left and right. Worse was Giles finding Miss Calendar in his bed. Dead from a broken neck. And Cordelia is still admitted to the hospital.

+

Just as Xander/Trevor was able to relax, the whip started to glow. Lighting up the symbols of Heaven's mightiest warriors. He looked up to see Angelus. "Visiting hours are over." Over the past few months Xander and Trevor have become as one. Making them a ferocious duo.

The monster had the audacity to smile. "Well, I'm pretty much family." Angel was frightened of Xander, but the demon thinks differently.

Xander's dialect changed to that of the 16th Century. "You do realize that there is no way you can get past me? Don't you? I am the greatest Belmont inhabiting a 17 year old lad. Who, by the way, wanted you destroyed long before he found out you are a vampire. Put that in your grindstone." Trevor had to admit, taunting the enemy is even more fun than wiping them out. Xander, too, agreed. Told you so.

Angelus almost showed his demonic face. He's losing control. That is our advantage. Xander informed Trevor. "So. The schizophrenic sissy does have a spine. Too bad I'll have to rip it out. Maybe leave it on Buffy's bed. But, no. Not like she'll have any clue as to where it came from. So a broken neck will have to do." He thought on that for a moment. "Just like I did to Jenny Calendar."

This pissed both Xander and Trevor off. She was the only other than Giles who knew the truth. And she is dead. And this triggered the chain reaction that is to happen.

Trevor/Xander grabbed his coiled whip and struck Angelus. Landing him across the walkway.

The monster jumped up and charged forward. This gave the dual personality time to snap the whip in the air. Both whip and arm are glowing bright.

The whip lashed at Angelus and sliced his pants down the middle. Leaving that thing hanging out. Xander unleashed another snap. The whip tethered around the demon's monster cock.

And for the first time, Trevor and Xander spoke as one. "You will never be able to rape another woman ever again." The light travelled at the speed of, well, light. The holy light ignited the raping tool.

Leaving the Scourge of Europe, castrated. "Try growing those back, leach." They mentioned with an air of pride.

Angelus ran off to find a spell that would re-grow his man-hood.

Xander/Trevor walked back into the hospital room. He noticed a peaceful look on Cordelia's face. "Sleep well, my friend. I have just given Angelus a sting he will never forget." And his line of sight laid on the bulge emitting from Cordelia's mid-section. "And you, too, little one. Your `uncle' will protect you, too."

The End…for now.


End file.
